tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 43
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 43 4th Era 130, 11 of Frostfall, Pyandonea Although they had confirmed their desire to be together, they had agreed that she should go home, as staying at his residence would cause talk, and was also improper at this stage in their relationship. However, they had arranged to meet the next day to talk and enjoy each other's company. After, he had bade her goodbye and prepared for bed, it being late in the night. He had a bounce in his step that he had not had since he had first joined the priesthood. * * * With a start, he woke from a deep slumber. At first, he couldn't understand what had happened, then he felt what had woken him in the first place: a strong, unseen presence in the room. As he turned to fumble with the crystal lantern, the room was flooded with a bright, white light. Shading his eyes against the glare, he called out, "In the name of Mara, show yourself!" The light faded, revealing Orthendar standing in the center of the room, a serious countanence on his face. "Orthendar..." Talgando breathed, lying in his bed. He had to know about Alana. Why else would he be here? Before he could stutter out a question, the ghost raised his hand. "There is no need to be afraid of me, unless, that is, you harm her," he stated flatly, lowering his hand. "Then indeed we will have a problem." "I have never desired to hurt anyone in my life." the priest replied, proping himself up against the headboard. The ghost nodded. "Good. Then we're off to an excellent start." Talgando frowned, puzzled. "How do you know about this? What...what had happened with...?" Orthendar's eyes were so intense, they felt to the living Elf that they would pierce him like lances. "After we...split, I followed her, thinking that she would need to talk to you about it. I arrived here to find you...together...you embracing and kissing each other." "So you were spying on us?" the priest asked, incredulous, eyebrows raising up his forehead. The ghost's face darkened. "I was protecting her. Keeping watch." Talgando's eyebrows furrowed. "I've known her for thirty years. I've done my best to help her over the rough spots of your relationship when you were still together. Nothing in the universe would make me want to harm her...intentionally or unintentionally." Orthendar's eyes roamed over the other Elf's face, assessing his words. He finally relaxed. "I know," he said, quietly. "Although we tried, it just wasn't the same after my murder by Markadil. I couldn't give her what she needed, and when I did...it hurt her. I suppose she told you about that." Talgando nodded. The ghost sighed - which was actually not really a sigh, since he was dead and didn't need air, so it was a gesture which only conveyed a certain feeling - and admitted, "You wouldn't know what it is like, having to wait until someone is asleep so that you can touch them without fearing you'll hurt them. You are just shunned, though you can still enjoy the feel of soft cloth, the taste of fruit, the smell of flowers...being a ghost is almost like being in a vacuum..." He raised his eyes to Talgando's. "Like being in the Void. The only things keeping me 'alive' as it were are sounds and light." The priest eyed him fearfully. "You're not going to go feral on me, are you?" he whimpered. A sorrowful smile. "No. I have been brought back for a purpose, and I will see it to the end." He relaxed, though straightened as a thought came to him. "Is...is this a dream?" "No," Orthendar replied, shaking his head, scarlet hair swishing with the gesture. "This is real. You actually woke up, not dreamt that you woke up." Talgando nodded, though wasn't sure what to say next. Orthendar spoke after a pause. "You're a good choice. Alana will be happy with you. You have my blessings." The living Elf let out a breath. "Thank you. That means a lot." The ghost smiled warmly. "You're welcome." His smile faltered. "We would have been married long ago, but I made a decision that affected us both that cannot be undone." He chuffed a humorless laugh. "I've been dead for almost as many years as I had been living." Talgando didn't know what to say to that - who could? - so he kept himself quiet. "It only seems natural that she would be with you, especially after all that you've done for her. You will work out...I know it." The priest nodded, then asked, "You won't be telling this to Balasian, will you?" "Only if you want me to." "If it works out, yes. Otherwise...otherwise I'd rather he not know such an embarrassment if it doesn't." Orthendar gave a single nod. "Understood." He inclined his head slightly. "I will leave you to your sleep." He winked. "You will need it, I think." Talgando smiled. "Good night," the ghost said. "Good night," the priest replied, watching as the ghostly Sea Elf began to glow brightly, before leaving in a flash of light. Category:Blog posts